


Hush Little Warrior

by Rockstaragorn



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Lullabies, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockstaragorn/pseuds/Rockstaragorn
Summary: A lulluby. To the tune of Hush Little Baby.





	1. The Song

**Author's Note:**

> So you know how you'll, like, write fanfiction in you're head sometimes? I do it pretty much anytime I'm not having to focus on other things, and I've been working on this one where the Z-Fighters, most of their families, Supreme Kai, Whis, Beerus, and my OFC Rockstar all live on a world similar to Beerus's together, and I came up with this.

Hush little warrior, don't fear a thing.

Rockstar's just a weak Earthling,

But when it comes to your mental health, I can help in ways that don't require wealth.

If you need friendship and cuddles, you know tha-at I'm your girl.

I don't have money and you're stronger than me, but I'll heal your wounds that even you can't see.


	2. A Bit of Backstory, Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important stuff about the story leading up to this because it's too farfetched and I'm "collecting" too many people without this one.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: brief, not detailed mentions of family drama and suicide. Will be marked with a (TRIGGER?).

  * Whis cares too much about his universe.
  * The Gran Priest disowned Whis and casted him out of the multiverse before Grand Zeno could erase Universe 7.
  * Somehow, Whis managed to save all of the characters in the tags (except, obviously, the Grand Priest). Everyone else was erased.
  * They came to our world and magically showed up at Rockstar's grandparents' house, where she lives.
  * Rockstar had been wanting to get into martial arts, but hadn't had a good trainer. Until now.
  * She also thinks she's too old.
  * (TRIGGER?) Rockstar gets into a bad fight with her grandparents.
  * The Dragon Ball characters decide to leave the planet first thing in the morning. 
  * (TRIGGER?) Rockstar overreacts and, in the middle of the night, tries to commit suicide. 
  * Supreme Kai, who insists everyone just call him "Shin" since he lost Elder Kai and Kibito, was up crying over the loss of Elder Kai and Kibito.
  * Shin can, of course, reads minds.
  * (TRIGGER?) He sees Rockstars's suicide plans and her fantasy of him, Whis, both versions of Trunks (who are, like, 15 and 35[?]), Vegeta, and Piccolo stopping her.
  * Shin brings that fantasy to life.
  * They convince her to move to the new planet with them.
  * Shin creates the new planet, they move there, and Whis makes everyone semi - immortal (like the gods of Destruction).
  * Rockstar is no longer too old to learn martial arts, because now she'll be 24 for probably a few millennia.
  * Rockstar brought along her TV, WiiU, and PS4 as well as all her games and movies.
  * Shin was watching a horror movie with Rockstar in her room one night. 
  * It scared him so much, he was afraid to leave her bed. 
  * Rockstar, who loves platonic cuddles and literal sleeping together, encourages it wholeheartedly. 
  * She came up with the song in Chapter 1 to soothe him. 
  * The Song originally started with "Hush Little Supreme Kai," but remember, Shin doesn't like being called Supreme Kai anymore, so that wouldn't have soothed him.
  * She changed it so it could be about almost any of the characters. 




End file.
